One Hell of A College Boy (Sebastian X OC)
by AngeOfficial-FanFics
Summary: When an obnoxious college boy meets a reclusive college girl at a concert, you can either expect the worst or the best. One night when Karen goes to a recital, she meets a guy name Sebastian in the crowd of fans and doesn't think much of it at first yet they strangely bond over the musical performance.
1. Tickets

She stepped over the threshold. The intoxicating aroma of brewing coffee sweetly stung her nostrils as she inhaled the sufficient fragrance into her lungs, causing her skin to lightly prickle and attitude to mellow down. **Starbucks** was the only place she could truly chill out , not only because of their free Wi-Fi but their great service as well.

"Hello Ms. Medrano. I'm assuming you want the usual?" one of the employees with sunset yellow and black dyed hair welcomed then surmised.

"You know it." Karen assertively replied, planting herself in one of the cushioned, swiveling stools by the ' _Pick up_ ' area.

The brunette retreated into her ebony, long strap purse and extracted a ball blue, leather cased tablet from her bag. She lifted the magnetic seal right up and pressed the power button, revealing a bright screen with the words ' _Karen's Kindle_ ' in the top left corner. Tapping the clear glass so she could commence to input her passcode, a memorable voice abruptly disturbed her.

"Why am I not surprised seeing you here?" another employee with lenses rhetorically questioned.

"What's up Will? Karen greeted her friend on the other side of the counter but still her brown eyes were focused on her device.

"You sound a little more pumped up that usual. Care to explain?" Will's emerald orbs peeked over at the girl as he proceeded to cleanse the caramel mocha covered blender in the sink.

" **Pierce the Veil** has tickets going on sale today, online at 10:00am sharp. You don't know how long I've wanted to go to one of their concerts." Karen proclaimed while she finished up typing her numeral password.

"Good luck, it's 9:49," the dark haired male announced, glancing down at his silver wrist watch. "You're gonna need it."

"Here you go milady, your double chocolate chip frappuccino with extra choco syrup drizzled on the whip cream. Enjoy." the worker with a cowlick winked.

"Thanks Ronald" Karen said, placing the grassy green straw between her lips and sipped the divine beverage.

The digital timepiece on her tablet struck 9:55. She hastily got on **.com** , for it was told the passes would be sold on there, and being the somewhat prepared person she was, she had her credit card out, locked and loaded. All this fan needed to do was wait.

Watching the arrows move sluggishly on the wall clock caused the brunette to grow impatient. _'How slower could time go?'_ she thought, only realizing a minute had gone by. Karen rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger since she peered at the numbers for what seemed like an eternity, and then fixed her glasses.

The time set 9:58 on every widget there was. Ronald and Will stared at Karen from afar, noticing the pensive expression she wore as she gazed intensively at the gadget in her palms. And for the moment of truth, the clock hit 10:00.

The female with cocoa brown pupils hurriedly danced her fingers across the high tech keyboard of her kindle. All the hard work of fast texting and rapid reading paid off, not only did she land a ticket but got a free bonus sweatshirt too. It took just 10 minutes for them to be sold out completely.

"You guys, I did it!" Karen acclaimed, swinging both her fist up in victory.

"You did get it after all." Will nudged his black, squared frames and smirked.

"congrats K.M!" Ronald gave her a dual high five. "When's the concert?"

"Tomorrow night" She exclaimed then finished her drink and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"No, it's on the house." Will declared, sending the money back to it's owner.

"Alright then" she slightly smiled

"Crap, my class starts in 12 minutes." the young adult hopped off her spin chair and headed towards the exit.

"Sayonara mother f-"

The door closed shut before she could end her farewell.

T.B.C


	2. Class

Karen trekked to building 64-B where her classes were supposedly held. She was majoring in psychiatry, and already a year into it, she felt none the better. She always did like the idea of going to an eerie asylum and having to help those who need around the clock therapy, yet her personal goal was to meet someone mentally insane as her, not that she is but she saw the world as a scandalous hoax. It's understandable on why it drove humanity into insanity.

"Sup roommate?" a feminine voiced ripped Karen out of her definitive thoughts.

"Hey Rachel" the shorter of the two regarded the existence of her friend as they briefly began to stroll next to one another on the heather gray sidewalk.

"Anything new going on?" the girl with charcoal, shoulder length hair probed.

"Yeah, actually. I got myself a pass to go see Pierce the Veil tomorrow night." she said in a self-controlled tone. Being peppy and cheerful weren't really any of her qualities.

"Nice" Rachel spoke in a voice of respect and nodded.

"Seriously...Hey isn't your improv class on the other side of campus?" Karen enquired while aiming her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Yeah but the theatrical room doesn't open until- Dang! Nevermind, surprisingly I have to get going. See you later dude." her companion noticed the hour and waved a 'goodbye' before sprinting off.

"Bye"

Once again, the brunette was back on track. Putting some hustle in her step she shoved the metal, transparent barriers of the building and trooped down the carpeted hallway until her peepers spotted room 137. But before she could turn the titanium handle, a light pat on her shoulder instantly caught her attention and stalled her from doing anything further.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you but is this the psychiatry course unit?" a young male with lavender irises, pale skin, and bone white hair queried.

"Yeah, it is" she answered, staring at him uncannily.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Ash Landers." his informal tone vocalized, sticking his arm out.

"Just call me Karen." the female utter as she reluctantly shook the mans hand. One thing she hates more than talking people was making physical contact with them.

"I'm going inside now." she broadcasted and withdrew behind the door.

The twenty year old observed around the half crowded room. The right side of it was teeming with hormonal looking students|Well at least that's how she saw them from her perspective| while the opposite side seemed more deserted. She transitioned to the left and seated down in the corner of a vacant row; to be exact the 5th row, chair 150. Karen was aware that there was no educator in front of the class yet, so she was relieved that she wasn't late on the first day back. Oddly, it was a Thursday.

The girl took out her sketch pad and began to doodle her world famous stick men; she always did manage to obtain compliments on her drawings once in a while. As she illustrated two extremely thin men fighting to the death, the same voice from before rang her ears.

"So Karen, did you know towards the end of the semester they're going to select three students to go on a trip to an asylum in Rhode island?" it was Ash again. His seat: 135.

"That sounds cool" her pencil drew one of the figures decapitating the other.

"Very. If I were to get chosen, I would express the purity of my soul and life itself. Maybe, just maybe I can bring them one step closer to the light in a universe of despair." his voice lectured with inspiration.

"I would rather get lost in their world and see how it's like." Karen remarked as she completed her graphic comic.

"Don't wonder off too far or else I might just have to give you a cleansing myself." Ash smirked then turned his back to sit down.

Karen displayed a 'what the fuck' face towards the albino male by knitting her browns together. Soonly, class commenced when a man with a dark Russian violet hair appeared in front of the room and identified himself as Mr. Lau. But all seats have yet to be filled. The girl with short tresses quickly pulled a notebook from her satchel and jotted the things she thought were necessary. While she was busy writing, she didn't realize guy sitting two seats away from her, chair 148. His hair was ink black, his skin was lighter than most white humans, and his eyes were a unique shade of crimson. For karen, it was rare seeing someone such as himself. He didn't look like your average, typical college boy.

_

T.B.C.


	3. Our Night

After about two hours of time spent in class, the teacher finally dismissed the clump of students in the compact room to go an carry on with the rest of their day. Karen finished up her last set of notes about 'The abnormal behavior of the human brain' before taking off but she was quite in a hurry, she didn't want Ash to speak another word to her. He was incredibly irritating to her already and earned the 'Weirdo' reputation in her mind. Luckily, she wrote better when she was in a haste. One last dash of the concluding letter and her legs devotedly yanked away from the desk and out the door. What a relief she thought as she felt the balmy breeze of the air crossing her body when she stepped foot into the open.

The brunette checked her phone and viewed the time, it was 12:42, there was still plenty of hours to go before today could reach tomorrow. As Karen walked back to her dorm, a little something caught her eye on the way there. A cat shaped object lied in the pastel green lawn in front of the boys dormitory building. She carelessly snatched it up and realized what it was; she gave it a fast flip and saw the letters S.M. engraved in it with white marker.

"Cool, free eraser." the young girl with brown irises shrugged her shoulders and dropped the black feline with neon yellow eyes into the slit of her bag.

When she arrived to the girls sleeping quarters, all hell broke loose when the identical voice a guy she detested so much shouted.

"Hey, is that you Kar." Ashes' call echoed so it gave her the thought he was farther away. Karen didn't even bother to turn around since she knew her sanity would flood out completely or at least what's left of it.

'Landers needs to piss off already!' the brunette deliberately fumed as she speedily trudged into the skyscraper like structure.

Karen glanced back and forth at the elevator then the stairs. To confess, she didn't have the motivation of racing up those steps. Unbelievably, for two reasons:

1| Her dorm was on the fifth level of the building, which would require a sufficient amount of her energy...

2| She wasn't in favor of getting into some freak accident by tumbling down a flight of sturdy, cement bricks.

"Fuck my life" her frustrated voiced murmured. But in a flash, things began to look up when an empty elevator opened. And taking this opportunity she hopped inside.

Her index finger was guided to the #5 button located on the steel wall by the entrance. She tapped her foot constantly as she waited for the machine to do it's magic and take her upward. Then suddenly, her eyes sighted Ash once more as he infiltrated the building. Karen, without hesitation, repeatedly smashed all her fingers against the measly control to get the hell! out of there before the 'weirdo' spotted her position. But it was too late.

"There you are Kar. I've been meaning to talk to you." the white headed guy took enormous strides in his white pants towards the girl.

Inside, Karen felt panicky. She could of sworn the elevator music was playing the jaws theme song; right at the segment when the great whites about to close in on its prey. Ultimately, the doors began to briskly slide shut. Ash was only 3 feet away, he outstretched his arm to keep it from closing.

"Wait hold o-" the passageway slammed, cutting him away. The tan female exhaled thankfully as she leaned heavily against the rail.

By the time she got her room, Karen did nothing other than face plant herself on the black & ultramarine blue sheets of her bed, kicked the gray vans off her feet and relaxed. Her roomy wasn't back yet so instead she plugged in her ear buds and tuned everything out for awhile.

The girls eyelids grew drowsy as time passed swiftly by, it labeled: 3:27. Gradually locking her peepers, the sound of jingling keys startled her, making her rise out of instinct.

"Hey Karen, what's up?" Rachel poked her head from the doorway.

"I was about to go to sleep." the brown headed adult rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses.

"Will McDonald's make up for it?" the girl in the Legend of Zelda shirt walked in with a red, white, and yellow bag.

"Yeah. So get over here." she slightly grinned as Rachel sat adjacent to her.

They hung out for the rest of the evening at a nearby park. Karen apprised her good friend about the whole situation that happened to her today; a 'creepy as fuck' guy name Ash followed her all the way to the girls dormitory in which Rachel just laughed her top off at her tale. As dusk hit, it wasn't lights out until 1am in the morning.

When the sun soared, it sat moderately on the horizon, high enough so its rays could float through the window and touch the sleeping girl's faces. Rachel being the early bird she is, immediately woke up and checked on Karen; she was still napping. The raven haired female got dressed in the meanwhile. After about 20 minutes, Karen woke up to find the room tidy and her roommate singing along to one of her jams while playing a crossword puzzle.

"Everything I do is bittersweet.  
You can tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat.  
I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak.  
It feels like we're pulling teeth-"

"Rachel" the brunette interrupted her song.

"Oh you're up. Morning" the other one happily waved.

"Yeah...morning. Do you know what time it is?"

"Its 9:36" she stated.

"Ugh I need to get ready. Mr. Lau said class starts at 10am today." Karen rolled off her bed and onto her feet.

"Well at least you can look forward to the concert tonight"

|Karen's Prospective|

Holy shit, how could I forget about the concert. I looked over at Rachel's gamer calender and it was indeed Friday, the 7th of August. Rubbing my lashes I collared my drawer knob to pick out my 'style' of the day; which usually was jeans, any dark colored shirt, and my skater shoes. Noticing the time again, I had to get going.

"Bye Ray"

"Have a good day Kar."

I locked the door as I left. Thank goodness my course building wasn't so distant from my starting point. It took me 9 minutes to make an appearance in class but this time I didn't sit in the same seat as yesterday's, my alternative was seat 146.

"Ok my wonderful students, I see you're all here today" Mr. Lau started off.

The next two hours were similar to Thursday's, pure notes and lectures, the only difference was, we watched a short documentary based on speaking sessions with the mentally insane. The video was certainly engrossing, their bellowed laughter's, convulsing bodies, or profane language during the conversations ignited my curiosity, my urge to learn more about their imagination and fully comprehend them.

"Alright that's all for today everyone. Class dismissed." Our teacher said.

As I packed my items in my bag, I saw the crimson eyed boy was still copying down one of the memos from the books we received earlier.

"Hey Karen wanna hangout today?" the irritating one walked up to me.

"I'm going to be straight up with you Ash. I don't like you, I think you're fucking annoying and weird. So it'd be great if you stopped bothering me and calling me Kar, damn!" I spat out my opinion, hoping he would get it through his thick skull.

"You can't tell me what do." the creme haired man glared at me then yanked my textbooks out of my possession.

"Prepare to go to the hospital bitch" I pulled back my elbow and balled my fist.

"Stop, give them back to her Landers" a voice behind me commanded. I turned my head and it was him, his ruby orbs shot a blazing glower to the douche bag.

"Screw you Michaelis" Ash said in defeat and threw my stuff on the floor.

'I swear I am going to snap that cock-asses neck one of these days' I thought as I squatted to pick up my objects with a raged sigh.

"I'm thinking the same thing too" the guy with jet-black hair spoke as he proceeded to walk out the door with the deluge of college sophomores.

I walked back to my dorm, fished out my key and patrolled in only to encounter a padded envelope on my bed.

"When I went to reclaimed our mail, I found that package that stamped your name on it." My friend enlightened me on the plastic product. "I think it's your Pierce the Veil ticket"

Without a moment to lose, I rushed over to my belonging and unwrapped it, exposing my pass, sweatshirt, and concert information. As nightfall approached, I clad myself in the new Pierce the Veil sweatshirt I got along with my concert entrance permit, it had a rose record player design with the bands logo. I wore my jeans from today as well as my vans.

"You know what would make that outfit better?" Rachel commented as she tapped her lips.

"What?" I countered, surveying my attire in the long-mirror.

"Try on these." the 5'7" chick handed me a pair of her black buckle boots.

"Um, alright" I put on the brace of shoes. I have to say, they do tribute my apparel. "Thanks dude"

"Anytime. Well I also have plans out as well so I'll drive you to the concert." she offered.

"Seems best" I agreed and we left in her obsidian colored charger afterwards.

During the drive, we chatted about our future plans. I told her some of my day, well the part about 'Asshole Ash' being such a dick in class. subsequently, I was inquisitive on Ray's plan and asked her. She sounded cumbersome during her answer and appeared smiley.

"It's a date isn't it?" I hoisted my brow.

"It's not a date, he just invited me to go play glow in the dark mini golf" She proclaimed, making a left in the street corner. I decided to leave her alone about her arrangement for now.

By the time we got to the stadium where the music performance was held, there was numerous fans all over the place. I departed the car and wished her good luck on her date, making her face grow red. I laughed at it then shut the car door.

"Tonight's the night." I said while taking my ticket out and exhibiting it to the security guard. And I was in.

Slicing my way through the crowd, I found a decent spot to stand and watch. A fair amount of time drove by, then finally, the one and only Vic, Mike, Jaime, and Tony arrived on stage. The band had all their equipment ready and fans roaring. Their first song was A Match into Water.

'Let's go!  
I kissed the scars on her skin I still think you're beautiful And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend. I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture), Bring her back or take me with her."...

I was enjoying the music and mouthing the words until a cluster a dudes propped themselves in front of me, stealing my view of the majestic boys. I clenched my first and obtained the courage to roughhouse with them. The passes were not cheap you know. As I was about grab their attention by backhanding their heads, a soothing yet manly tone halted me from my vicious actions.

"You sure like starting fights, ma'am". I turned around to see the selfsame gentleman in my class.

"It's you!" I shouted but the music overpowered my vocal chords but it seemed he heard me.

"My names Sebastian." The guy with burgundy irises smiled and strangely bowed.

"Karen..." I simply said while putting my palm on my neck.

"It looks like you have some sort of trouble, am I right?" He asked then smirked again. His grinned appeared innocent but seductive all at once.

"Yeah as you can see my situation, these jerks just got in my way." I spoke in a rash voice.

"I think I might have a solution Karen." the lofty man purposed

"What are you thinking?" I questioned.

"If you want to see the band as well, get on my shoulders." the raven haired male suggested, putting both his hands out.

This was my first my PTV concert and all I wanted to do was savor this once in a life-time opportunity, because I don't know when they're going to return to this city of mine again.

"Fine but if you touch me in the wrong places, don't suspect you're leaving this stadium alive, got that!" I snarled so he wouldn't dare trying anything tricky.

"You have my word." he dignified.

Sebastian bent down so I could easily climb on and encase my legs around his broad shoulders. This planned turned out to be a success when he stood up straight, the view from up here was priceless and he was tall enough to share it with me. the next song was one of my favorites: Bulletproof Love.

I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights, (Backyard light) We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights. (Wasted nights) It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, (Sleep alone) So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone. (Say I'm wrong) In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, Forever and alone. Yeah!...

After this song was followed by Caraphernelia:

What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.  
Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need.  
So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall, And just throw, oh no. You can't just throw me away.  
So, what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to?

And that was the last song of the night. Adrenaline was pumping into my veins. I finally got to see my world renowned band and listen to their sick music in live. God this night was remarkable, and I spent some of it with a not-so-bad-guy. Within an hour the whole area was free of people. I checked my phone and noticed a couple texts from Rachel, saying. "Text me when you get out" and "I'm at our dorm already".

"Do you need a ride?" The same voice asked.

I looked at Sebastian through the corner of my eye then thought about it. If he attempts to astute, I can kill him on the spot if I wanted because I can get hostile. Plus Rachel might probably be sleeping or something, it's 12:45.

"I guess, where's your car?" I inquire, looking around.

"I don't really drive 4 wheeled vehicles. I actually get around on a motorcycle, if that doesn't bother you" His scarlet pupil wonder over to his transportation, presenting it to me.

I was amazed. First this guy loves Pierce the Veil, in addition, he rides a motorcycle. He sure is one hell of a college boy.

"I don't mind at all. It seems really cool" I complimented as he pushed down on the engine starter. From the looks of it, this motorcycle must be or it resembles an electric.

I straddled my legs on the two-wheeler, and with no choice, I bundled my arms around Sebastian's chest. He was warm under his leather jacket and plain grey shirt, I didn't want to seem like needy girl so I loosened my limbs and backed off a bit.

"Alright Karen, lets go" His tranquil voice warned and steered away from his parking spot and out of the parking lot, we were on the road.

The balmy morning wind brushed through my hazel brown locks. I closed my eyes and felt the sensation unwind my day stress there was no better moment than now.

"Hey Karen open your eyes and look" Sebastian instructed, even though I was unwilling, I did.

The LA lights illuminated the entire city. He was driving on an empty the freeway between buildings, so the scenery was greatly breathtaking and the air was clear of any pollution. After our little drive, we ended back at Phantomhive college. Taking separate ways, I thanked him for yesterdays night and this morning. Before saying goodbye, I shockingly hugged him but the best part was, he hugged me back so it wasn't awkward. Sebastian is sure one hell of a college boy.

_

T.B.C 


	4. About Us

After bidding our farewells, I retreated towards my dorm. When nearing the entrance, I reached into my back pocket to snatch my key, but as I did so, I didn't detect them.

"Shit..." I mumbled

I searched all over my body, there was only my phone and a fruit flavored gum pack. They could of fallen anywhere; the concert, freeway, or here on campus. Hopefully they were in the area so at least somebody would find it and return them. The building and room number was etched into the piece of metal. If there was no chance of discovering them, I would have to go to the office and ask for a new one. It was a smart thing leaving my wallet here. I exhale roughly and knocked on the door, luckily Rachel was still awake to answer.

"Karen..?" the raven haired girl yawned. She looked pale but the faded purple bags under her eyes were visible.

"We'll talk in the morning, for now let's go to bed." I declared to prevent my friend from interrogating me about my night and sudden appearance.

She automatically agreed. Her face struck fatigue but that wasn't much of a surprise, regularly her own set bedtime was around 11:30 and staying up beyond that cause her to look the way she was at the moment. As for me, I was exhausted, even though the last couple hours flowed smoothly, my vigor still decreased. We both crashed on our individual mattresses, and before I knew it, I dozed off. The night passed liked a racing grey hound, so it didn't prolong till the sun was up and shining bright.

"Yo Karrie, get up. It's laundry day." My roommate nudged the calve of my left leg, dangling off the edge of the cushion.

"Okay, in a sec..." I muffled against the memory foam pillow of mine.

I ascended from my bed and put on my beige sandals, or as me & Rachel call them: " _Our fuck you flip flops_ ". She started labeling them that ever since she saw the movie ' _The social Network_ '. It would make sense of me hating that film, the concept is about a guy (I can't recall his name which is perfectly fine with me), who invented the illogical, irksome social media, Facebook. Gosh, I'd do anything for it to be erased off this planet...Dreadfully, I did end up watching the flick but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, the best part was the conclusion of the movie when all of the guys' friends loathe him for what he did. Shows how much a thoughtless app can ruin the lives of civilians.

I put on some sweat pants and a white scoop neck t-shirt with the design of a black wolfs head stitched on it. Finishing my casual wardrobe, we lead ourselves to the institutes 'only students' Laundromat, where there weren't as many people on Saturday mornings. I had no classes today or on Wednesday so I could loosen up and not have to worry about upcoming assignments. As I placed down my garb filled basket next to the washer and pulled out my launderette card to activate the machine, I spotted a white glove on the vinyl, tile floor.

" _Wonder who dropped this..._ " I thought when I picked up the fabric and examined it.

"I see you found something that belongs to me." A composed tone murmured in my ear.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I hastily turned while masking my ear.

"Karen, it's a fortune seeing you here?" the ruby eyed man smirked.

"Sebastian?" I uttered in stupefied manner. It was unexpected sighting him here. I've been coming to this location since I started college and not once have I caught a glimpse of the guy at this place.

"You seem confuse." he lightly chuckle as I handed him his mitten.

"I'm not; it's that we keep running into each other..." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Quite the coincidence I would say." the raven haired male commented, putting the glove in the hamper behind him.

"No kidding." I added as I proceeded to get back to my chore of washing my raiment's.

While I was racking my getup in the apparatus, I could sense somebody looking directly at me as I did it. I swiftly rotated my head and trapped Sebastian in my grimace.

"Quit staring." I imparted.

"My apologies, I had no intention of hindering you but I've actually been wanting to converse." The towering gent anonymously told.

"Of what exactly?" I questioned, depositing another glob of clothes in the washer.

"Well, ever since this morning when we parted each other's company, I couldn't stop thinking about you-"

"Whoa dude, I'm going to have to stop you there. I am not interested nor will I ever be, so you can dis the act, okay." I cropped his speech short out of impulse. My guesses were, he's probably trying to sweet talk me and see if I'll give in. Ha! Like that's going to happen.

"Yes, that's what I needed to discuss with you about," Sebastian claimed, changing my view a bit.

"Before you boorishly cut me off, I wanted to say that I couldn't get you off my mind because you're the first girl who hasn't strived to flirt with me or get into my pants the first time we met. And I thank you for it."

"Oh...is that all?" I awkwardly ask.

"Not really, I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself, what's your story?" He stationed his elbow on the tin contraption and positioned his palm under his chin, then grinned.

"I don't think that's necessary" my docile tone vocalized.

"Fine, I'll go first." The crimson eyed male announce, earning himself a weird look from me.

"Before moving here to California, I use to live in London with my family. I was born on October 31st, precisely on Halloween, pretty cool huh? Anyways, I have an older brother; well technically he's my half brother since we share a father but not mothers, his name's Claude. The woman who bore him separated with my dad after about a year, leaving him his child; I figured she couldn't handle them both. Later in months, my father found a beautiful, faithful lady I call my mother. She got pregnant with me after 2 miscarriages, so I assumed I was exceedingly special. Unfortunately, when she finished delivering me, she died the following day. It sucks I never got the chance meet my mom but my dad always shows me photographs of her. I inherited the hair and eyes from this lovely lady, she even gave me my whole name before perishing: Sebastian Derek Michaelis. Growing up, me and Claude were the tall kids of our town, we were either bullied because of our height or the fact my father was a depressed alcoholic. Years progressed on and things seemed to get worse in our family when we lost our house and were forced to live in a dirty apartment, the only perk were the street cats that came to visit and comfort me every night, which I ultimately developed a deep attachment to these felines. The future looked like a dead-end for us until my old man was hired for a job that required traveling. At the age of 15, all of us move to Santa Barbara, California which was nice but I was still adjusting. Attending Trancy high was the hardest part since everyone thought I was extremely handsome, either people hated me or loved me. I was the notable lone wolf with my sibling, I theorized that I only needed Claude as my pal. Girls were the silliest though, doing dumb shit to get my attention and yelling "Notice me senpai!" with their annoying pitched voices, also, there was this guy who was engrossed with me, he would stare and follow me everywhere I went. I did end up seeing someone, her name was Felicity Blake. But over time our relationship started to fall apart since her modeling job was everything to her and we had no time to spend together. Eventually, after high school, I applied to Phantomhive College with my bro. We got accepted; he's majoring in acting and me, psychology. And last but not least, today I'm standing in front of a girl in a Laundromat who I would greatly appreciate if she became my friend." He finished with that puerile smirk of his.

I was seriously glad there weren't any tears or cracks during his discourse, but now I'm in this rare situation. He just told me about his life that sounded relatively rough. I suppose it's best if I share a portion of mine as well.

"Thank you for telling me. Now my turn." I took a deep breath and began.

"I grew up in Merced, California, my whole name's Karen Angela Medrano. I started home schooling at the age of 4, up until I was 5. When I emerged into public school, classes were a crucial setback since I was a noiseless, obstinate girl with complications on socializing. The seed of this behavior sprouted at home, I always played by myself since my older brothers and sister were different compared to me. So most of the time I was with my aunt or grandma and all they did was pretty much edify me on how to be mature and solemn, not to mention, they converted me into a neat freak too. I, without a doubt, was entirely incompatible from other kids and always thought about logic rather than mirth, so they never insisted to play or talk to me. Furthermore, I was incredibly too stubborn for my own good and once punched a kid for eating something from off the floor then scolded him. My mom has that video and it was my first day of public school. Making _(good)_ companions was ridiculously hard and throughout the fifth grade was when I gave up. From Kindergarten to fifth, only consisted on reading and staying completely silent unless being called on by the teacher. I was only bullied during the fourth grade but got this kid back by slapping him in the next year or so. Anyways, my childhood was considerably normal as much as I can remember; fun fact about me, I never cry. I have a vast devotion towards animals, so you can say I'm a little obsessed with creatures. Adding on, sadly all of the people I enjoyed in my family have passed away and everyone I have left are people who abused me verbally. My dad's a sozzled, louse who doesn't even try to do anything for me, his youngest daughter. There on out, I met a group of humans that actually made my life better, and I couldn't any happier, my friends. In high school, everything was normal; I would get in trouble every now and then but nothing too absurd. Same goes for me, after four years I applied to Phantomhive College, got into this school and study psychology. Overall my life has gotten better, and for the most part, I'm standing in front of a guy who's my new friend." I concluded my story there.

Sebastian stared at me with an intrigued expression.

"I appreciate you telling me that. I can anticipate we'll be splendid cronies from now on." He beamed and I lightheartedly rolled my eyes and resumed my errand.

"Karen, if you don't mind, would you have interest in spending tomorrow with me?" his eyebrow lifted as he asked.

"Like, hangout?" I questioned back.

He nodded.

"Let me think about and I'll answer you in class tomorrow." I simply asserted.

T.B.C.


End file.
